The Beta Test Initiation
"The Beta Test Initiation" is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Thursday, January 26, 2012.The Big Bang Theory - The Beta Test Initiation (TV Episode 2012) - IMDb Summary Leonard and Penny deal with the idea of restarting their relationship, and Raj finally finds a "woman" he can talk to without being drunk, in the form of Siri on his new iPhone. Meanwhile, Sheldon decides to start a YouTube series entitled "Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags" with the assistance of Amy. Extended Plot In the apartment, Sheldon is working on his new web-based show, Sheldon Cooper Presents: Fun with Flags. Sheldon does an introduction by saying that for the next 52 weeks, he and the viewers will explore vexillology. Amy enters and sits next to him on the couch, asking him what vexillology is. He answers that it's the study of flags. Amy acts excited and comments that she learned something already and indicates that she is having fun. Sheldon continues by saying that fun and information are the two sides to the show, and compares it to his first flag factoid, the Oregon flag, which happens to be the only two-sided state flag. He continues by adding that the show will cover questions such as what is the only non-rectangular flag, what is the animal that appears most on flags, what animal appears second-most-often on flags, and many more. Amy then grabs a white flag and starts waving it wildly and says "Sweet!" Sheldon plays along by asking her why she waved the flag and she says she is surrendering to fun. They laugh and Sheldon looks into the camera and claims the current episode will not be fun at all. He says that the viewers have to know how to hold and fold flags and proceeds to explain. Suddenly, Leonard walks past the camera, disrupting the show's recording. Sheldon yells "cut" and asked Leonard whether he was oblivious to the fact that he was shooting his show. Leonard apologizes and says he needs to get out of the apartment since he is having dinner with Penny. Sheldon retorts that he has facts about flags that he needs to get out from his head. Leonard gives him a look before leaving without saying a word. Once he leaves, Amy asks Sheldon whether he is okay. He says he isn't and he is rattled, but proceeds to re-shoot again. He does his introduction again and when Amy's part with the white flag comes, it turns out that she drew a face on the flag. He asks her why she did it and she says the gesture will make the show more appealing for younger viewers. Sheldon thinks it's a brilliant idea and makes them start again from the top. Leonard and Penny are walking up the apartment building's stairs after their dinner. Penny says it was a nice dinner and she is glad that he asked her out again. Leonard agrees and confesses that he missed her. She asked him that since she sees him all the time, does that mean he just misses the sex. He agrees and says sex with her is pretty great and that she should try it. Penny tells him he wasn't wrong about that. (She has sex with herself.) She also tells him if they are going to try dating again, they should take it slow. Leonard says he can do that and tells Penny about his first girlfriend in high school}], Karen Berberick. To this day, Karen still does not know that they dated and that made things easier when he broke things off with her. Penny replies that she does not mean they go that slow. Leonard suggests they use the method used when developing Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Leonard has a date Category:Date With Penny Category:Penny Kisses Leonard Category:Raj Category:Kripke Category:Fun With Flags Category:Star Wars Category:Articles With Videos Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Relationships Category:Transcripts Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Series 5 episodes Category:2012 episodes Category:Amy's 21 appearances (Season 5) Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Bernadette One Scene Category:Raj Mahal Category:Shamy Category:Winter episodes Category:Apartment 4B